Two proteins, barnase, the extracellular ribonuclease of bacillus amyloliquefaciens, and barstar, its intracellular inhibitor, are being developed as a model system for the study or protein folding and protein-protein interactions. Barnase is one of an homologous group of ribonucleases occurring in both prokaryotes and eukaryotes. Amino acid sequence determinational and X-ray structure characterization are being carried out along with thermodynamic studies of folding reactions. A peptide complementation system for barnase has been developed which will be used to investigate the roles of specific residues in both folding and enzymatic activity. Recombinant DNA techniques are being applied to the project with three major aims: 1) to facilitate production, 2) to examine the structural and control sequences of the genes and 3) to tailor specifically designed modifications in the sequences to test theories of protein folding.